


Ichijou Takuma X Shiki Senri One Shot

by Tillyalf427



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM!!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT!!! ALSO, YAOI WARNING, BOY X BOY WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT, AGAIN DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ichijou Takuma X Shiki Senri One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM!!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT!!! ALSO, YAOI WARNING, BOY X BOY WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT, AGAIN DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS.

He was quiet. Way too quiet. Everyone had noticed however whenever someone asked about it, he would look up with an extremely convincing fake smile as he made up an excuse. Usually his excuse was that he was tired however, Senri knew that wasn't the case. The blond slept more than he did and he always seemed perfectly fine when he woke up. It was usually when he came back after classes that he was at his worst, he would stay silent unless spoken to and then he'd get up for a shower and would only be seen hours later. The other thing that Senri found strange was the slight scent of blood whenever Takuma went for a shower. He might of just imagined it all but he wasn't going to let it slide. Something was obviously going on and he was determined to find out what.

Classes were over for the night and Senri was making his way back to the room he shared with Takuma whilst trying to think of a way to find out what was wrong with Takuma. He waited patiently untill he heard Takuma's light footsteps coming down the hall. The blond entered the room with his head down, not looking up until Senri coughed to get his attention.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Senri asked as Takuma finally glanced up, plastering another fake smile onto his face as he answered

"I'm fine."

"I know you're not. I don't want any fake smiles or anything, tell me what's wrong." Senri said realising that if this was his plan then it wouldn't work for all that long.

"Shiki...It's nothing okay....I seriously am fine." Takuma insisted as Shiki rose from where he sat, walking slowly over to where Takuma was. He placed his hands onto Takuma's chest, pushing him onto his bed and making him lie down before he climbed on top of him, giving him a sly look as he said.

"I'm not moving untill you tell me." 

"Well this is going to be a long night then" Takuma said with a small smile.

"Fine with me then." Senri stated, laying his head on Takuma's chest as he stared up at him with pleading eyes.

"Shiki don't look at me like that, it's nothing. Really." Takuma insisted.

"And I'd believe you why?" Senri asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because otherwise you're going to be led there a while." Takuma stated

"I don't mind that. Besides I could always just make you extremely uncomfortable and not stop untill you tell me." Shiki smirked evilly

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that." Ichijo stated before sighing and continuing what he was saying

"You know what, I might as well tell you., as long as you don't tell anyone else. I know you won't but I just don't want everyone to know."

"I won't tell anyone." Senri replied, still resting on Takuma, despite Takuma telling him already.

"It's just...There's too much to do. My grandfather won't leave me alone and there's too much going on and I'm sick of these feelings and i'm just sick of it all..." Takuma explained as Senri listened intently.

"Then I started doing this thing and I can't stop..." Takuma continued, looking away from Senri who lifted his head.

"What 'thing'?" Senri asked seriously. Takuma was silent and avoided eye contact before Senri reached up towards his face, turning him to look into his eyes.

"Ichijo, What thing?" Senri repeated

"...Self harming....." Takuma mumbled quietly, causing Senri's eyes to widen.

"Ichijo...." Senri mumbled before pulling the blonde into a hug.

"I'm sorry...Shiki..." Takuma mumbled before Senri pilled back, holding onto his shouders still and staring deep into his eyes.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault okay. I know what it's like and it doesn't last forever. I will help you to stop this." Senri stated whilst staring into Takuma's eyes. 

"First of all though, how? How did you hurt yourself?" Senri asked, beginning to stand up and dragging Takuma with him towards the bathroom that was connected to their room.

"....Hunter weapons...." Takuma mumbled, causing Senri to stop and spin around to face him.

"Where? Are you okay? You could of killed yourself! Seriously, show me where." Senri demanded, becoming more panicked. Takuma silently pulled his sleve up and showed Senri his arm. There were slight red marks on his arm due to him using a hunters weapon but it had still mostly healed.

"Ichijo...If you ever feel like doing this again, tell me. And show me where you keep these weapons." Senri stated as Takuma led him towards the cupboard in the bathroom which had a few blades from various hunter weapons.

"First of all, I'm throwing these out." Senri stated, heading over to the window and throwing the blades out of it before going back to Takuma who was stood in the doorway looking slightly depressed.

"It's all going to be okay. I'm not letting you do this anymore. I can't stand the thought of you hurting yourself. Actually, I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on. I don't care where you're going, even if you have to do something for lord Kaname, you're not leaving my sight." Senri stated 

"Shiki?" Takuma asked, to which Senri hummed in response.

"You said that you know what it's like...How?" Takuma asked as Senri looked down

"I used to do it too. I...I didn't like my mother worrying so I decided not to tell her if something was wrong. Instead I let everything out that way. Please, you need to stop this. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of this." Senri explained as Takuma wrapped his arms around Senri, pulling him into a hug

"I'm sorry for making you worry... I'll try to stop...." Takuma mumbed, nuzzling his face into Senri's hair. Senri returned the hug and the two of them simply stayed there for a while before Takuma pulled back slightly.

"I need to tell you something though..." Takuma said quietly as Senri looked up at him

"What is it?" Senri asked curiously

"I think I might like you. As in more than friends..." Takuma mumbled

"I might like you too..." Senri mumbled, burying his face into Takuma's chest.

"So, should we give this a try, this whole relationship thing?" Takuma asked

"Yeah....That sounds nice." Senri said before pulling back and pulling Takuma towards one of the beds. The two of them led down and Senri immediately pulled Takuma into a hug, cuddling up against him. The two soon fell asleep, none of them caring that they were still in their uniform. The only thing that mattered at that moment in time was each other and being together.


End file.
